Mayors Mansion Upgrade 3
The 3rd and final upgrade for the Mayors Mansion. 'Requirements:' Level 45 'No timers! ' Complete this quest at your own pace. 'Reward:' Mayor's Residence (3700 , 6 , + Chance to get 2 every 6 hours) sc-mayor-upgrade3-start.jpg sc-mayor-upgrade3-step1.PNG|Mayor's Residence 1 sc-mayor-upgrade3-step2.PNG|Mayor's Residence 2 sc-mayor-upgrade3-step3.PNG|Mayor's Residence 3 MMUUU4.jpg MMUUU5.jpg sc-mayor-upgrade3-step6.PNG|Spacious Garage 3 sc-mayor-upgrade3-step7.PNG|Splendid Swimming Pool 1 MMUUU8.jpg sc-mayor-upgrade3-step9.PNG|Splendid Swimming Pool 3 sc-mayor-upgrade3-step10.PNG|Terrific Fountain 1 sc-mayor-upgrade3-step11.PNG|Terrific Fountain 2 sc-mayor-upgrade3-step12.PNG|Terrific Fountain 3 MMUUU13.jpg sc-mayor-upgrade3-step14.PNG|Gorgeous Stable 2 sc-mayor-upgrade3-step15.PNG|Gorgeous Stable 3 'Quest Steps:' 1. Mayor's Residence I *Train 3 (University) *Collect 2 Concrete Slabs (Cargo Port - 2h - can use items from inventory) *Collect 8 Drills (Ask friends) 2. Mayor's Residence II *Produce 2 Lots of Web Cameras (Electronics Plant - 24h) *Collect 6 Cans of Paint (Ranch, Family House, Hotel, Comfortable House, Townhouse) *Collect 11 (Stadium, Tennis Court, Volleyball Court) 3. Mayor's Residence III *Produce 10 Lots of Toffee Apples (Candy Factory - 4h) *Collect 30 Ring Cakes (Bakery) *Produce 15 Lots of Velvet (Textile - 10h) ---- 4. Spacious Garage I *Help friends in their Bakeries 10 times *Save up 300,000 (will be deducted from your bank) *Collect 10 (Stadium, Tennis Court, Volleyball Court) 5. Spacious Garage II *Train 3 (University) *Collect 2 Metal Beams (Cargo Port - 2½h) *Collect 15 (Club, Concert Hall) 6. Spacious Garage III *Grow 6 Crops of Watermelon (Farm - 24h) *Use 150,000 (will be deducted from your bank) *Produce 6 Lots of Kefir (Dairy Farm - 12h) ---- 7. Splendid Swimming Pool I *Fill Coffee House with 20 times **''PRO TIP: If you don't want to wait for the timer on the Coffee Shop: Collect > Fill > Storage > Repeat until you have filled it 20x. Storing Businesses removes goods from them.'' *Collect profits from Shoe Shop 30 times *Produce 10 Lots of Cherry Cupcakes (Candy Factory - 3h) 8. Splendid Swimming Pool II *Collect 15 (Stadium, Tennis Court, Volleyball Court) *Collect 5 Ceramic Tiles (Ask friends) *Collect 5 Sunglasses (Ask friends) 9. Splendid Swimming Pool III *Help friends in their Coffee Houses 15 times (can not use Upgraded Coffee Houses for this) *Collect 5 (Wedding Palace, Film Set, "Love" Reality Show) *Collect 6 Lifebuoys (Ask friends) ---- 10. Terrific Fountain I *Earn 185,000 (will not be deducted from your bank) *Produce 7 Lots of Mouses (Electronics Plant - 12h) *Collect 6 (Wedding Palace, Film Set, "Love" Reality Show) 11. Terrific Fountain II *Produce 9500 (will not be deducted from your bank) *Collect 6 Ornamental Stones (Ask friends) *Collect 6 Plastic Pipes (Ask friends) 12. Terrific Fountain III *Collect 20 (Club, Concert Hall) *Fill Pubs with 20 times *Fill Coffee Houses with 20 times **''PRO TIP: If you don't want to wait for the timer on the Pubs & Coffee Shops: Collect > Fill > Storage > Repeat until you have filled it 20x. Storing Businesses removes goods from them.'' ---- 13. Gorgeous Stable I *Collect 30 Ring Cakes (Bakery) *Grow 12 Crops of Squash (Farm - 2h) *Collect 15 (Stadium, Tennis Court, Volleyball Court) 14. Gorgeous Stable II *Produce 3 Lots of Wallpaper (Construction Factory - 6h) *Produce 10 Lots of Velvet (Textile Factory - 10h) *Collect 12 (Club, Concert Hall) 15. Gorgeous Stable III *Collect 6 Timbers (Construction Factory - Parquet - 5m) *Collect 5 (Wedding Palace, Film Set, "Love" Reality Show) *Collect 5 Drills (Ask friends) Category:City Center